


Tango

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: Just a silly little idea that I had, it is my birthday, so the mood is light. Since I have to use a little the real people behind the masks of S&H, I want to express my appreciation  and respect of their huge work and I want - I have -  to be kind, polite and respectful toward them. I never ever wrote before a line about real people.So it is harmless and the transition is marked.No copyright infringement as usual.





	Tango

TANGO 

The notes of the Choir of young believers woke Sofia Helin during her short nap in the middle of her last shooting days in France.  
The Swedish actress’ new project was close to completion and she was resting on the couch in her caravan after lunch break, dressed in one of the costumes perfectly tailored for her character, a very sophisticated lady of the belle époque.  
Sofia had chosen that unique ringtone for a person only, her beloved colleague, her dear friend, her fictional detective partner.  
“Hallo, Thure, how are you? And Billie?”  
“All’s well here, thanks. And you? Still filming?”  
“For another week, I can’t wait to get home, take the kids to the summerhouse and relax for at least a month!”  
“You and the children do deserve it. I’m having a pause after the play ended. I’ve called you because my agent got great news, for both of us.”  
“Not about season 5, I hope. We agreed… well, not so soon.”  
“No, no. don’t worry. It’s from London. Something completely new. BBC plans a special episode of Strictly Come Dancing, for charity, fundraising. They want ten famous on screen couples to dance, including Saga and Henrik.”  
“You mean including me and you?”  
“On screen couples, our characters, they’ll have to dance together”  
“…..”  
“Sofia? Sofia, are you still there?” 

“I don’t understand how you lured me into this, Thure.”  
“It’s for a good cause, Wateraid will receive a lot of money and we can spend a few days in London. There’s a new exhibition at the Tate Modern to see and I need your help to buy Billie’s gifts. Come on, it isn’t so difficult.”  
“Speak for yourself, look at you in the mirror: you dyed you hair, wore the dark suit and you’re him. I need to concentrate and I‘ve got two extra kilos with all the delicious French food I had during last weeks, so these leather trousers are too tight.”  
“You’re always beautiful, Sofia”  
“Charmer and liar! She isn’t beautiful.”  
“She do is. Come on, I’ll help you with the zip. Hold your breath, lift your arms. More. See, the trousers are perfect.”  
“They are if I can be in apnea during all the rehearsals and the show. I need a fast diet!”  
“We’ll go running along the Thames this evening and eat light. For now, close your eyes and trust me. Extend your right arm, good, now the other one. Bend your head and shake it. Perfect, now look!”  
Sofia did as requested and noticed Thure has gently slide the familiar old olive coat over her figure and her hair were messed up as usual.  
She closed her eyes again and when she reopened them…….......

 

_________________

 

Saga Noren is standing in front of the mirror of the small dance room with four walls reflecting her image. A little stiffness in her back, sharpness in her gaze, her hips stilled in the rigid walk she uses to do.  
Standing at her side, Henrik Sabroe is dark and deeply thoughtful as always.  
“Dance is an artistic expression common to each culture, with different outcomes and meanings.”  
“Saga, we’re asked for a ballroom dance only. Three minutes on stage.”  
“For mankind, dance started as a social event, Henrik. Do you know in some cultures is still forbidden for women to dance with men?”  
“Not in ours. We have to go upstairs and meet the other couples and the crew.”  
“Good. But I need a cigarette first.”  
“I thought you stopped snugs.”  
“I need to smoke if I’m nervous. Uncertainty of what we have to perform is not good for me.”  
“The program says the hosts will reveal the dance to each couple as a surprise during the recording of the first half hour of the show.”  
“So it is not a full live show?”  
“Some parts are pre recorded, then the show is wrapped up together. Come on Saga, we have a mistery to solve.”

***

“I can’t believe you agreed to an argentine tango. Your first reaction was to arrest the host.”  
“It isn’t true. I’ve studied the various possibilities and tango is easier than quickstep or charleston.”  
“You took off the distinctive from your pocket and the handcuffs, too.”  
“I’m thinking to resign.”  
“You always joke about it! Astrid told me you two had long conversations since you returned home. You told her your doubts about what to do.”  
“I felt I was talking with Jennifer….”  
“I imagine how you felt. In the end you wanted us to become a family and you remained police. Now whenever there is something you don’t want to do, you use the resignation idea to scare me. I can’t work without you.”  
“Ok, you won this time, now call our teacher we’re ready to start. Remember, I’m not using dance shoes with heels.”  
“No, neither a flower in your hair or a dress that will show all your lovely body.”  
“Lovely?”  
“Lovely, desirable, attractive. Saga?”  
“Hmmm? Henrik, why your face is so close to my ear and you’re whispering?”  
“After we’re finished here, can we go straight to our hotel?”  
“Are you thinking about a private performance?”  
“Very private indeed. We’re in London for a week and Astrid is having a lot of fun in Oxford at her English camp, she’s meeting girls from all over the world. She’s safe and happy and we’re alone…”

***

“I’m the man, Saga, I’m supposed to lead you on the dance floor.”  
“It’s an old fashioned rule, Henrik, if you follow me it is easier.”  
“But tango requires…”  
“Tango is a dance based on improvisation. Rules have a margin of change in every situation. Why the teacher had sandwiched me between you and her this morning? “  
“She wanted to show you the steps, making you feel her own body movement so you know what to do.”  
“I was not comfortable with her attitude, and she wanted close embrace tango, we could have insisted for open embrace.”  
“What’s the difference?”  
“We could be at arm length, not so close. Anyway, six legs made me confuse the steps and I crushed your feet.”  
“But I like being close to you. Every time, everywhere.”  
“Maybe is better if tomorrow morning she dances with you and I observe and memorize her gestures.”  
“Do you really want me to hold her so tight?”  
“Well….maybe not.”

***

“I got stage fear. Palpitations and hyperventilation confirm it. And I need the bathroom.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“No, Henrik, I feel I’m going to vomit. It will be a disaster.”  
“Saga, look at me, you can do it. We can, together. We’re a team and you know it. Now breathe and give me your hand. 5 minutes before we’re called in.”  
“You know how much I need you? Maybe more than ever in this moment.”  
“I’m glad I’m the one you need.”  
“Neither during our worst cases I felt my legs tremble so much. It is another sign of fear, like my stomach.”  
“It’s normal, but your hand is steady and not sweaty. Deep down, you’re ok. Two minutes left. Come here.”  
“Henrik! You kissed me in front of the backstage crew.”  
“Yes and we have not the time to argue about it now. Time to face the world.”

***

“Last turn…last bow. Yes, yes, look at me Saga, not the cameras. Just me. Nothing else matters.”  
“I’m tired. I can’t hold on.”  
“Only twenty seconds left. Resist. Stop now in the last position! Done, can’t believe we made it alive.”  
“We did it, we really did it, Henrik. Your heart thumps madly in the ribcage.”  
“It follows yours. I’m so happy.”  
“They are applauding us, heartfelt applauses.”  
“Come, the hosts want us to sit and wait for the scores.”  
“We’ll get good ones. There was enough precision, technique and the right amount of passion. Two eights, two sevens and a nine.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“At home, while you were sleeping, me and Astrid watched lots of episodes on streaming. We learned how the jury works. Look, Astrid just texted we’ll get 39. Don’t you believe us?”  
“Yes, I mean no, I trust you both. It’s a surprise to see how well you and Astrid get along.”  
“It isn’t what you wanted?”  
“It’s more than I ever imagined. Thanks, for everything.”

 

______________________

 

“Well Sofia, it has been a fascinating experience. No, I pay the taxi. With 39 points we ended up at third place.”  
“We could have won if not for the way the olive coat got stuck between your knees.”  
“For first time dancers, Saga and Henrik did their best. This way, our flights have the same gates group.”  
“Nike wants to see the recording, she can’t believe I did a dance as Saga. Can you hold my gifts bag for a moment? Thanks. I need a sip of water.”  
“I’ll keep it for my girl when she’ll be old enough to understand the dad who holds her is different from the one on screen.”  
“A huge step for Billie. Gates 25-32, this way. I’ve gone through it with mine and…who’s calling? Hello, Hans. Yes…no, I don’t think so…oh my God! Yes, I’ll tell him. See you soon.”  
“Hans? Our Hans?”  
“And Camilla, asking if I am with you, if we have new projects coming soon and …. Camilla has the perfect idea for season 5…Thure, are you ok? Sit down, breathe, don’t panic in the middle of Heathrow!”


End file.
